La haine n'est pas le contraire de l'amour
by Emicia
Summary: Si seulement il ne l'avait pas lachée. Si seulement elle avait réagi plus tot. Si seulement, ce jour-là ils ne s'étaient pas connus, embrassés, aimés... Si seulement...


La plupart des filles disent qu'elles ne croient pas en l'Amour, le Grand Amour.

Ces filles-là sont de menteuses. Il est tout simplement inconcevable qu'une petite fille n'ait jamais rêvé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du prince charmant. Les filles qui le reconnaissent, elles, sont, soit trop naïves et continuent de rêver, soit complètement stupides. Avant j'étais comme ça, idiote. Mais je l'ai connu, lui et ses grands airs d'aristocrate, ses sourires en coin si insupportables mais pourtant si charmants sans oublier son égo aussi grand, si ce n'est plus, que l'Asie toute entière. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai aimé. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que la haine n'était pas le contraire de l'amour ? Alors c'est vrai qu'il était bien loin de l'image du Prince charmant que je m'étais faite mais paradoxalement il s'en rapprochait tellement... Grand, blond, athlétique, beau, riche, oui, nous rêvions toutes d'un mari fortuné, avouons-le, prince dans notre petite tête d'enfant rimait avec châteaux, servantes, bals, royaumes, et argent. Oui, je l'avais finalement trouvé, après un nombre incalculables d'efforts je l'avais finalement pour moi, je l'aimais et il m'aimait, nous étions heureux. Enfin pour deux mois seulement. Imaginez-vous, j'allais toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts et voilà que, soudainement, il m'était interdit, refusé, inaccessible. Et dire que ces idées déprimantes m'étaient venues alors que je regardais une comédie... quelle ironie ! Pour me changer les idées je me décidai à sortir. Vous n'avez jamais remarquer que, dans tous les films américains, lorsqu'un personnage est déprimé, il pleut dehors ? Et bien aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas, le temps était radieux, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les enfants riaient. L'exact opposé de mon état intérieur. Pourtant au lieu de me remonter le moral ça ne faisait qu'accentuer le contraste. Ces jeunes moldus s'amusaient gaiement alors que le monde venait tout juste de s'effondrer... Pourquoi étaient-ils là, à jouer ? Pourquoi étais-je encore là ? Il avait disparu et mon monde avec lui, mais pourtant... pourtant la Terre continuait de tourner, les jours de passer. J'errai sans but précis dans les rues de Londres. Finalement, je m'arrêtai sur un banc dans un parc que je connaissais pas, mais qu'importe ; tiens, le ciel s'assombrissait... ! Je l'aurai peut-être, ma pluie, tout compte fait... Je pris mes genoux, les ramenai contre moi et posai ma tête dessus, fermai les yeux et écoutai les bruits ambiants. Je m'endormis.

_ Il était là, devant moi, encore dans un de ses costumes sombres. Je ne lui dirais jamais, mais il devrait essayer des couleurs un peu plus claires de temps en temps, je suis sure qu'il serait magnifique. De toute façon, il était toujours magnifique, et il était à moi. Il me sourit, pas de manière narquoise comme d'habitude, non, il me sourit tendrement. Derrière lui, la mer. Ce jour-là, elle était déchaînée et se fracassait contre les rochers au pied de la falaise où nous nous trouvions. Il était beau ! Merlin qu'il était beau ! Mais, soudain, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un second. Je le regardai, incrédule. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête cet idiot, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire. Mais bouge-toi imbécile ! Que fais-tu à le regarder ?! Tu sais très bien se qu'il va faire alors arrête-le ! Réagis ! Mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger, j'avais beau me dire qu'il fallait que je l'empêche de faire ça, que je l'empêche de sauter, je n'arrivais même pas à avancer d'un millimètre. Finalement, je le vis basculer en arrière. Ce fut comme un choc électrique, tout mon corps sembla se libérer, se débarrasser de ce poids, cette terreur oppressante qui l'avait empêcher de bouger. Je courrai vers lui, lui tendis la main, attrapai la sienne. Il me sourit à nouveau de cette manière si douce mais qui, pour moi, était à présent synonyme de malheur et me dit tout doucement, tout simplement :_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Puis, il lâcha ma main._

Je me réveillai en criant. Il faisait nuit plus personne n'était dans le parc. J'étais seule. Encore. Et maintenant, pour toujours. Ce rêve, je ne le savais que trop bien, n'en étais pas un. Ce rêve était un souvenir.


End file.
